His for a Day
by KateSkirmish
Summary: Grell makes his way to the Phantomhive manor looking to collect on the deal he and Ciel had made, but will his stay with Sebastian go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

I'll just come out and say it right now. This is the first fic I've ever written. So be kind? ^__^

This is set after episode 12, but has very VERY slight spoilers for the latest eps. I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character, but we all know that can be tricky at times. Also, I haven't really made any parts of the story yaoi/shonen ai/etc, but that doesnt mean i wont at some point (soon). so look out for that i guess? okay okay. get to reading!

* * *

The dark alleys of London always felt so lonely. With Madam Red gone and no one to play with, Grell Sutcliffe found himself on his own once again. He stood in a puddle watching the muddy water softly lap around the soles of his heeled shoes as he recalled his meeting in William's office earlier that evening.

---

"_Where have you been the last three days?" William's tone was always so demanding. He looked up over his glasses while he put the papers before him in a tidy, orderly stack._

"_Ehh? No hugs and kisses after we've been apart for so long, Will?" Grell smiled a mischevious smile, knowing full well he was getting on William's nerves. After all, it was one of his favorite past times. "And weren't you the one who asked me, personally, to investigate Drocel Cains?" _

_William T. Spears, known for his strict work ethic and complete lack of humor, pushed his glasses up with a gloved finger. He sat up straight in his chair and smoothed his suit against his chest, letting his hands fold neatly in his lap. Leaning back slightly, he finally raised his head to look the man he considered to be the worst reaper in history in the eye._

_Grell awaited his reply, still with a slight smirk on his face. He feared William, but he couldn't get enough of the chief dispatch manager's flawless demeanor all the same._

"_THREE DAYS I've had to work overtime because of you. THREE DAYS other reapers have taken on your jurisdictions. THREE DAYS of having to apologize to the higher ups on your behalf. Do you think I like covering for you day in and day out?"_

"_Yes?" Grell gave an innocent look with puppy dog eyes and all._

"_NO." William paused, then opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled something out, keeping it in his hands so that it couldn't be seen. He looked back up and his tone softened. "Please leave your death scythes here on my desk."_

"_EHH?_ _ARE YOU FIRING ME?!" Grell's jaw dropped, revealing his razor sharp teeth in an almost comical way. "William! After all we've been through??"_

_Of course William had expected his overreaction, which was quite common with this failure of a shinigami, and made no attempt to pacify him as he approached the desk digging around in his inner coat pockets. Grell finally found the two scissors he was given as punishment for modifying his last death scythe into a flesh mutilating chainsaw. He was glad to be rid of such embarrassing tools, but he didn't like where this was going. As he placed the scissors on the desk, already over his outrage and more afraid of being reprimanded any further, he sheepishly looked up to face his superior._

"_I'm not firing you." At that, Grell breathed a sigh of relief. William continued. "But I am going to require you to stay away from the office for the next two weeks. Think of it as a mandatory, but not paid, vacation. As it turns out, the amount of work you've managed to generate for our offices in the last month has put us far behind this quarter. We cannot afford any more mistakes, and we must make up for our current loss in a timely manner. That said, in order to minimize the damage done to this branch, it is pertinent that you, Grell Sutcliffe, not act as a reaper for the time being."_

_Grell's shoulders sagged with disappointment. Even if he hadn't intended to work his assignments for the rest of the month, that didn't mean he wanted his post taken away in this manner. He turned to leave, wondering what he should do to occupy himself in the coming days. William's voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_Oh, and one more thing. You know well enough that shinigami are required to keep their death scythes on them at all times. Here are your replacements." Grell turned around to see William unfold his hands. In the palm of each sat a small pair of scissors, most likely sized for a child._

_The disappointed look disappeared and was replaced with annoyance and frustration. "TCH!" Grell's mouth turned to a grimacing frown which showed his pointy teeth. He grabbed the tiny scissors from William and stormed off, slamming the door behind him._

_William leaned back in his chair again and looked at the closed door. He would coolly deny it if it was ever brought up, but the slightest smile was visible on his lips._

_---_

So there was Grell, standing alone in a puddle on some unnamed back street in London. Thinking about the meeting with William made him angry as he fiddled with the small scissors in his pockets. And here he had such a wonderful time being at a certain demon's side just the other day. Ah, yes. _Those_ were the memories he wanted to relive again and again. He had helped save Sebastian in a time of need, and not only that, but Sebastian had actually _requested_ his aid. Ooh, and the comment he made about the sakura branch... That was enough to send shivers down his spine, making him want to melt right then and there.

But wait. Wasn't there a reason Sebastian had brought up his lingual talents in the first place?

Grell stood up straight and his eyes widened with realization. Yes, there was a reason. Ciel Phantomhive, the brat himself, had promised him a day with Sebastian in exchange for protecting him from those horrific puppet dolls. A day where he could do anything his heart desired. How could he have possibly forgotten something as incredibly crucial as this?

Leaping up into the air, jumping from roof top to roof top in the moonlight, he didn't give himself any more time to ask why. Grell Sutcliffe, the death god with dramatic red hair and a crazed maniac grin, had a standing date with the Phantomhive's dark butler.

* * *

Alright! So what do you think? I've got more ideas for the story, but it's just not written out yet (ie more to come). Since this is my first fic, constructive criticism is appreciated, and words of encouragement will make my heart swell. :3 Most of all, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope it will tide you over until the next episode and/or chapter of Kuroshitsuji comes out. ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

okay new chapter! firstl, some thoughts:

i guess i shouldve clarified last time that sebastian wont be in the story YET. so sorry if anyones hopes were crushed beyond repair (which is unlikely).

also, ive decided to make this story set after the curry arc. i read the manga as well as watch the anime, and it tends to all get mushed together in my brain. SO… hopefully youre current enough on either story to avoid confusion and/or spoilers on your part. but who would decide not to watch/read any of kuroshitsuji? thatd be madness!

oh, and no slashiness yet (except on grells part, but no ones surprised there). ^__^

lastly, id like to specially thank the people who reviewed. here are some replies for you:

to lehst- thank you. i worked hard to really try and get the characters right, so your words mean a lot.

to naria- im glad it was funny! and yeah, thats my favorite thing about the sebgrell pairing… sebastian IS NOT INTO IT.

to heero- you requested another chapter, so here you go!

* * *

It was nearing 11:00 pm. Grell arrived at the Phantomhive's London townhouse happy to see the lights still on inside. It wasn't his style to go to the front door as if he were any average caller, but he figured with his skills and looks he could make Sebastian's heart skip when he opened the door regardless. With that, Grell rang the bell confidently and struck a pose.

His tongue sticking out, his head cocked playfully to one side, and even his winking eye all held for only a second after the door had been opened before his expression fell away to confusion and disbelief. Greeting him at the door was not the tall, elegant man dressed in black that he had expected, but a teenage boy with dark, wavy hair, long, loose fitting clothing, and a similar expression of dismay on his face that mirrored Grell's own.

The boy was the first to speak. "Who are you and what have you done with the chibi? What have you done with Ciel??" His words of accusation were filled with panic. "I heard the door and rushed to greet him, but instead there is…_this_..?" The boy waved his arms up and down in Grell's direction, clearly not knowing what to make of the being who stood before him.

Grell took offense to that and punched the top of his head. "I'm looking for Sebastian, not that it's any business of a whiny brat like you." After glaring with bared teeth for a moment, he added proudly, "I am the esteemed butler of the Barnet family." That should teach this kid a lesson about offending strangers.

"Ha! In that case, butler, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Soma Asman Cadart, twenty-sixth prince of Bengal. How dare you disrespect royalty at their own door. You are to leave the premises at once!" Prince Soma defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to tower over the butler of a family he had never heard of, despite being a few inches shorter in actual stature.

Now Grell was even more perplexed. Had he gone to the wrong address? It couldn't be. He escorted Madam Red to this very building numerous times. Also, it was clear that this so-called _prince_ at least knew Ciel enough to be worried about him. But really, who expects the owner of a house to ring their own doorbell upon returning? Why would there be an Indian prince in the Phantomhive's residence? And most importantly, where was Sebastian?? This childish adolescent was really starting to make him angry, so he decided the best course of action would be to beat the answers out of him.

It crossed his mind to use his death scythes, but then he remembered how demeaning the new tiny scissors were.

As he raised his fist to hit the pompous Prince Soma's smug face, something flew in front of him and a large bandaged hand grabbed his wrist before he was able to move an inch. Before him stood a shockingly tall man with short hair and an intense look in his eye. His clothes were similar to those of the teenage prince, though he looked ten times more masculine in the long robes.

"You have attempted to harm my master. For this I cannot forgive you." The man spoke in serious words, which only added to his intimidating image.

In his surprise, Grell's wide eyes stared up at the large man. He wondered simultaneously how easily this man could overpower him, and if he was the type of person to aim for the face. But Grell wasn't a coward, and it's true that he liked good men like the one standing before him. With a playful "Mm hm," he smiled wide and jumped backwards, flipping off the front stoop and out of the man's grasp.

Prince Soma yelled to his companion in a commanding tone, "Agni, this man has done something terrible with the chibi and is looking to collect ransom money from Sebastian! After him!"

This wasn't true on so many levels that Grell didn't even bother to explain himself. He was more interested in having fun now that a good looking guy was involved.

Standing in wait on the street, he smiled tauntingly at Agni. "Oh? So you must be the caretaker of the spoiled prince-brat, my dear Agni. What a shame it is that such a handsome man must whittle away his days looking after an indignant child." As planned, the insults hurled indirectly at Prince Soma hit their mark.

"What? I'm more mature now than you'll ever be in a million years! Agni! In the name of Kali, do not let him escape!" The prince's obvious frustration made Grell smile even more.

Raising his strong right arm, Agni yanked away the bandages covering it with his left. The bandages burst off, then fell away as light as feathers. "JO AJNA!" The gesture was quite showy and Grell was impressed, a fact he made no attempt to hide.

"What a flashy move, Agni…no… A-chan! Is that also how you would remove the clothes of a lover?" Grell batted his eyelashes and reveled in his come-ons as he often did. He wasn't quite sure on who or what Prince Soma's commands were sworn, but he figured as a death god, he would be nimble enough to out maneuver either of them without any problem.

Agni charged with surprising speed. Just as Grell planned, he was able to jump into the air and flip above the fierce Indian man to avoid impact. What he hadn't counted on was the hand that reached up and struck him midair. Two straight fingers jabbed at his right side as he flew over head. The shock was paralyzing, and the pain was immense. Grell fell out of the air and onto the street in a crumpled heap, not able to move much more than a few twitches of his arms and legs.

Prince Soma and Agni gathered and stood above him looking down. Grell wondered what would become of his precious face this time. Fist fights in the recent past hadn't quite gone in his favor as he recalled. Luckily for him, the prince was apparently the type to get bored with things early on, as he suggested they go inside and read a story before bed now that the nuisance was taken care of, and they could call the main estate to insure Ciel's safety as well. The two went back into the house, pleased with the outcome of the brief fight, and closed the door behind them. No further regard was given to the red, twitching pile of Grell left in the middle of the street.

* * *

BLARG! how was it? i ended up writing this chapter, changing it completely, then combining both ideas. it was quite a process. but luckily the whole thing didnt have to be in italics this time. yay! and for those of you waiting for sebastian, hell be in the next chapter. i promise. (as always, comments are loved!)


	3. Chapter 3

hurray for a new chapter! i know the story moves kind of slow and the chapters are really short, but my brain quits after writing for a while, so this is how its gotta be. oh, and i changed the raiting to T, which is more appropriate for the time being. but anyway, it makes me so SO happy that people are reading this. thanks again to people who left comments...

to heero: thank you! i figured if they met thats how things would probably go down. ha ha.

to naria: i knew there just had to be a good nickname for grell to call agni, but it was hard to think of one. then i remember otani atsushi (from lovely complex) being called a-chan, and it was perfect!

to tasty: thank you much for your encouragement. i think i will continue....RIGHT NOW!

* * *

The moon was at its height as Grell rested on a roof near the Phantomhive's London home. He was still weak from the incapacitating poke in the ribs Agni had given him, and he found that it felt best to lay sprawled out after being curled up fetal position in the street for so long. At this point it was obvious to him that Sebastian was back at the mansion outside of town, and no kisses would be given or received this night. It was disappointing, but he figured he would go through much worse if it meant a day with his favorite demon butler.

Why was he acting as the butler for some human kid anyway? Grell wondered what kind of contract the two had entered. He looked up at the moon, full on the left and completely shadowed on the right. To swear on an ever changing thing, how fickle of you, Sebastian. Would the contract's strength also waver and grow thin with the cycles of the moon? When would the contract be fulfilled?

And what could break it?

Deciding to stay there for the night and see his dear Sebastian the next day, Grell gently closed his eyes and slept.

---

At the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian was already starting his day. The sun was up and that meant there was work to do. He particularly enjoyed mornings not for the freshness of the day or the chirping of birds in the sunlight, but for the rare quiet time in the household. The other servants wouldn't be starting for at least two hours, so he couldn't afford to let the time go to waste.

In the laundry room he steamed and pressed Ciel's clothes for the day. In the kitchen he got out the preparations for a pastry breakfast. In the library he retrieved several books that would be needed for afternoon studies. Everything progressed like clockwork. This was turning out to be a good day. Glancing at his pocket watch, Sebastian was happy to see there was still some time before he must wake the young master. This fact made it an even better day, as it allowed him a chance to indulge in his one selfish pleasure.

On the concrete steps of the building's east exit, Sebastian waited. It was rare for him to sit on the ground, but for a mesmerizing creature with silky, black hair, he would even go so far as to sit in a dirty, London alley. From around the corner he heard a tiny "mew".

"Ahh. Here is my beauty. And how are…." Sebastian's words trailed off as he looked down at the scruffy and drowsy looking black cat that was approaching him on the stairs. "What has happened to you?"

"Mew…"

Sebastian scooped up the cat and smoothed its soft hair. It curled up against his chest and easily fell asleep. He looked at it tenderly, wondering if it had gotten into a fight with another animal in the night, or if perhaps a raccoon or possum had disrupted the bed he had bought for his now delicately purring friend. It was clear something had happened, so he figured it best to investigate the matter.

As he stood over the cat bed, which was custom tailored and hand made by a company in Florence, Sebastian's eyes shone red as fire and not even a trace of a smile was visible on his face. The smiling Sebastian could deceive a man, but the unsmiling Sebastian could kill him.

Spilling over one side of the bed was a mess of red, flowing hair, and dangling off the other were the legs of a being far too large to have slept in a place meant for a cat. It was in this way that Sebastian found Grell. This was not going to be a good day after all.

Feeling the intense stare upon him, Grell woke up and stretched lazily as if he really were a cat. He looked up to see Sebastian and his face lit up, either not noticing or not caring about the demon's murderous glare. "Ah! Good morning, Sebastian! I'm so glad you came to find me!"

Recollecting himself, Sebastian's expression relaxed into his usual composed smile. "What a shame it is for this beautiful creature here to be displaced from its own bed by a being such as yourself." In his mind he was torturing and killing the death god before him a thousand times over. "But I see you have had a good night's sleep, Grell Sutcliffe. What reason could you possibly have to show up in this fashion?"

"Oh? Don't you know, Sebas-chan?" Grell stood excitedly. "I've come to collect on my deal with the Earl. Now where should I kiss you first?"

With that, Sebastian's eyes widened with fear and disgust. "I'm sure I really have no clue what you are going on about, but there is much work to be done today, and it would be good of you to disappear as soon as possible." Sebastian hoped the slightly desperate attempt to brush him off would work.

"Well I suppose I could come back another time. After all, we didn't specify what day Sebastian would be mine, so it should be fine to come back tomorrow."

The seriousness in which Grell was taking this matter was starting to disturb Sebastian. A day he would be Grell's? That's preposterous. Ciel would never let him become that man's plaything…would he? The more Sebastian thought it over, the more likely it seemed that this "deal" with the young master was in fact, quite real. In a bit of a panic, he spoke. "Perhaps it is best to clear this up with the young master, himself."

Sebastian grabbed Grell's arm and dragged him off in a hurry. No, this really was NOT going to be a good day.

* * *

yes, very short. but theres more coming. i promise! next up: ciel lays down the law. :3


	4. Chapter 4

---**EDIT!!** I fixed up some of this chapter, but I just can't make it work the way I want. Blarg! But after re-(re-)reading it, it's not as bad as I thought. I've been pretty busy, and I know I was updating like a fiend before, but don't be surprised if I'm less productive lately. ---

As usual, here are some quick replies to those who commented (and by the way, you guys are awesome)

to tasty: wow. thats such compliment. thank you!

to belle: that makes me feel good about my story! i never write because i always lack creativity. im glad youve enjoyed my ideas so far. also, feel free to pick out the errors and let me know. it always helps.

to heero: heh. i tried to make ciel as domineering as possible, but in my worn out state today, im not sure if i got the full effect. but anyway, thank you for always reading!

* * *

In the hallway outside Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom stood two men, one with an excited smile on his face, and the other with a look of severe pain. Sebastian, the one who was decidedly _not_ smiling, put his fingers to his temple as if trying to ward off a headache that just would not go away.

"Grell, I understand that you believe my master has given you some sort of authority over me, but no doubt you have misinterpreted his words. He is currently in his bedchamber, so please wait here patiently while I clear up this matter."

Grell was sure he hadn't misunderstood, but he consented to Sebastian's request.

In his room, Ciel was already awake and in a good mood. He sat up in his bed and reflected on recent events. Lizzy had been safely retrieved from her kidnappers some time ago, the annoying Prince Soma was out of his hair, and best of all, there hadn't been any nightmares for quite a while. It was a rare relief. Nothing beyond regular business was planned for the day, and it occurred to him that it might be a perfect time to have his fun with Sebastian. Really, he hadn't done so much as throw a dart at his butler's head in ages. The only question now was _what _to do…

It was in the middle of this thought that there was a knock at the door, and Sebastian entered. "Excuse me, young master."

"Good morning, Sebastian. What's for breakfast?"

"This morning's meal will be Tiropita, a light Greek pastry filled with egg and cheese, accompanied with sesame bread and assorted marmalades." Sebastian spoke with his eyes closed and a gloved hand placed delicately on his chest. However, as he finished, his courteous demeanor vanished and Ciel could tell he was irritated.

Ciel raised an eyebrow inquisitively. If something was bothering his flawlessly composed butler this early in the morning, the day might really be interesting after all.

"Young master, there is a very serious matter I must speak to you about. Did you make some sort of deal with Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian's narrowed red eyes looked as if they were almost daring Ciel to say yes.

Not knowing what in the world Sebastian was talking about, Ciel wondered where this absurd question was coming from. He hadn't seen Grell since Lizzy's kidnapping, where the man had proved mostly useless. Then it dawned on him. He had ordered Grell to protect him in Sebastian's absence in exchange for a day with the dark butler. It was a promise Ciel had no intention of keeping at the time. But now, seeing Sebastian's clear frustration, he decided this was exactly the type of "fun" he was looking for. With a slight smirk, Ciel explained the agreement he and Grell had made.

"So that's how it is. Grell is free to have you at his disposal for one day. You are to obey his every whim as if he were your master. Furthermore, I expect you to accomplish your usual tasks as well. Just because you have a few extra responsibilities doesn't mean I will allow you to overlook your normal duties. As the Phantomhive's butler, you should be able to do this easily. Is this understood?" Ciel's voice was firm and unwavering, as fit the head of a family. Even from bed his commands were forceful.

In an attempt to reason with him, Sebastian approached the bed. "Young master, I really do feel it is unwise to entertain that man's wishes. It's hardly appropriate to-"

"SEBASTIAN. THIS IS AN ORDER." Ciel's arms were crossed over his small chest, and his right eye was a glowing purple. The smirk was gone, and it was apparent he meant his words.

Sebastian stared down at him with an intense look of veiled anger and distaste. After a moment of heavy silence, he bent down on one knee and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

As the glowing in his eye dulled, Ciel's malevolent smirk returned. This was turning out far better than he could've planned.

"Um, pardon me." A small voice spoke up from the now slightly open bedroom door. "I got lonely waiting in the hallway."

Both Sebastian and Ciel turned to find the topic of their discussion peeking in from behind the door. Sebastian stood and gave a subtle glare that said _I told you to wait _patiently. Leaning into the room, Grell shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, so you're already here." Ciel felt he was on a roll with giving orders, so he figured he might as well do some damage control on Grell's end as well. He hadn't forgotten so easily the time his aunt convinced him to take her butler in. It didn't matter if he was a bumbling idiot or if it was all just an act. The experience was not one that Ciel wished to relive. "Grell, you may do what you want with Sebastian, but only under certain conditions."

In one swift move, Grell entered the room completely and stood at attention with his arms stiff at his sides.

"While you are in my mansion, you will obey my rules."

Still standing at attention, Grell gave two prompt nods.

"Do not interfere with my business. If I am studying, working or entertaining a guest, you are not to intrude. Likewise, do not disrupt the work of my other servants. If you have a request, you can take it to Sebastian."

Two more nods.

"One of the extra rooms in the east wing will be made up for your use. This will be your bedchamber. Do not bother Sebastian in the night if you can help it."

No nods this time, but instead a slight whine of protest. "Can't I sleep in Sebastian's room?" Grell bit timidly at his thumb, and Sebastian gave a sideways glare of pure disgust.

"Grell! Do you want to stay or not?" Ciel clearly wasn't about to feed in to such childishness, and in reply, Grell snapped back to his previous stiff stance.

"Last, you are to do what chores you can. As you are not a guest, you must earn your keep." Ciel raised his voice to emphasize his words. "I repeat, YOU ARE NOT MY GUEST, GRELL SUTCLIFF."

Grell maintained his rigid posture with a somewhat fearful look on his face. It was obvious he didn't want to ruin this unbelievable chance, and he was willing to be as obedient as necessary.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke up, still with a hint of disdain in his voice, "Why are we preparing a room if the agreement only lasts for one day?"

Ciel smiled coolly and leaned back into his pillows. He tilted his head upwards to look directly into his butler's face. "Well, Sebastian, Grell hasn't decided _which_ day it will be. So for now, the both of you are excused." With that, he turned his head away from the two and looked out the window, indicating that the conversation was over.

Sebastian wore a brief look of surprise, then regained his composure and bowed courteously. He turned to leave, breaking Grell out of his military stance as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

The door slammed closed, but Ciel continued to look out the window, contemplating his decision. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity as far as inconveniencing Sebastian went, but what were they _really_ getting themselves into? He supposed he would find out in the days to come.

* * *

So maybe he can't bother Sebastian at night because that's his own time? Maybe he does something secret then? Maybe Ciel wanted to give him at least a little break? Heh. I don't really know. :3 Anyway, next chapter should be funnier, and it'll be done sometime this week, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

hello hello! i want to tell everyone that its practically A MIRACLE that i was able to update. apparently some sort of nasty malware got a hold of the computer and it turned off the signal from the keyboard AND mouse in an attempt to not be eradicated. but luckily, we run not only windows, but ubuntu as well! so my boyfriend is in the process of fixing the problem and i am able to still use the internet in the meantime. thank you linux! and for all you super awesome people who leave comments...

to heero: i havent got it all planned out yet (because ive been a slacker), but i figure sebastian will be up to something at night

to mi-chan: im glad you like the story so far! grell wouldnt be grell if he didnt do his best to seduce sebastian, right? heh heh. (does a pose back)

to belle: im glad you like how ciel turned out. it was freaking hard. ha ha. maybe you noticed my overuse of commas too.

to shikon: yeah seriously. lots of potential for good story elements. eek! now im kind of worried if im going to be able to pull it off. o_O

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm so excited!" Grell squeeled as he clung to Sebastian's arm. The two had just been dismissed from Ciel's room and were walking down the hall. "What should we do first? Should we start with the good stuff or take things slowly to let our grand romance build?"

Still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, Sebastian tried to skirt the issue for the time being. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about, but the first order of business is to prepare the young master's breakfast, so it would be most helpful if you would please keep your fantasies to yourself for the time being. In addition, there are several chores to do through out the day, but you are not to interfere. Things will be done correctly and more efficiently if you let me handle them."

"But Sebastian, Ciel told me to help out, and I'd be foolish to pass up an opportunity to work along side someone such as yourself. Ahh, how wonderful it will be! A death god and a demon. A most unlikely match. Ooh maybe together we can even butcher a fresh, bloody ham for dinner!" Grell was obviously off in his own little world, and Sebastian figured it wouldn't do any good to tell him the Phantomhive head usually purchased his meats already cut.

With an tired sigh of defeat, Sebastian gave in. "Then do as you wish, but do your best not to cause to any problems."

At this small triumph, Grell gave a pleased "Mm hm!" and hugged Sebastian's arm tighter.

The two men arrived at the Phantomhive's main kitchen to find Bard, cigarette in mouth, already putting himself to work. Before him was a rather large leg of lamb, and in his hand was some strange looking mechanical device.

"Oi! Good morning! You arrived just in time. Prepare to be the first to witness my newly perfected roasting technique!" He pulled his goggles over his eyes and raised the contraption he held only to be interrupted by Sebastian.

"Bard, it is wonderful to see you so enthusiastic about your work, but isn't it a little early in the day for anyone to eat so much meat? The young master hasn't even had his breakfast yet." Sebastian knew where this was going, and he attempted to stop Bard from doing what the man seemed to love best. Really, it was too early in the day to _torch the kitchen_, and that was exactly what Sebastian feared would happen.

Bard scratched his head and rested his new machine against his hip. "Well, you see, I was up all night in secret working on this new technique. I modified my flame thrower so that it doesn't backfire and burn the person holding it. I figured that'd probably make you happy, right Sebastian? Anyway, in the process, I found I could redirect the flames to better control where the meat is cooked, and I could really turn up the power as well." With that he turned the cigarette in his mouth up and readied his new flame thrower.

Knowing full well how this would turn out, Sebastian quietly took a few steps back towards the door. Grell, however, seemed very intrigued in what was going on. Apparently he wasn't the only one who enjoyed tampering with dangerous equipment to get flashier results. He leaned in a little closer to see what would happen.

"Here we go!" Bard pulled the trigger and a loud whirring noise came out of the machine. A moment later, flames of blue shot out at the meat propped up on the counter, burning the outer layer to a crisp, but leaving Bard himself completely unharmed. He smiled with gritted teeth over his success, but what he hadn't counted on was having someone standing next to him when he cooked. The flames didn't just cover the meat in front of him, but actually burst out in _all _directions except his. Realizing Bard's mistake, Sebastian covered his face with his arm and ran over to knock the flame thrower out of his hand.

The whole incident lasted only seconds, but it was enough to singe some of Grell's hair and leave his stunned face a dark burnt color.

Bard raised his goggles and inspected the meat happily. "I don't know why you wanted me to stop, Sebastian. But see? Perfect. And I didn't get burned once..." His voice tapered off as he turned to the others. Sebastian's coat was burnt and ruined in several places, and Grell looked as if something had exploded in his face (which it had). Bard scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ohh... Sorry guys. But you'll be fine. I promise. It happens to me all the time. Wait a minute. Who're you??"

Far too engrossed with his modified flame thrower until that moment, Bard hadn't noticed the red haired man with Sebastian.

Sebastian had only a short moment of hesitation before he spoke. "Perhaps you remember the late Angelina Barnet's butler, Grell Sutcliff. He has stayed with us in the past."

Suddenly being pointed out broke Grell of his shock, and he gave a small smile.

"Wait. _That_ guy?" Bard thought back to the time Ciel had taken in Madam Red's butler and how much of a nuisance it had been. "Why is he back? Will this really be alright? He looks like a completely different person. Oi! You're not going to try to off yourself every ten minutes are you?" Bard leaned in close to Grell's face, studying it through the soot. Grell gave another meek smile, this time showing his pointy teeth. It seemed as if Bard wasn't buying it, and he was starting to get a little suspicious.

Knowing it was important to keep Grell's real identity (not to mention the demeaning deal he and Ciel had made)secret, Sebastian thought of a cover story. "It is a rather sensitive issue, but after Madam Red's sudden and unexpected death, Grell here went through some very extreme emotional times. He was very distraught and the only way to cope was to leave the past behind and be born again as a new person." Sebastian remembered how casually Grell had killed Ciel's aunt, and he hoped Grell would go along with the story.

"Ah! I apologise for my previous behavior," Grell spoke up. "I plan to really do my best now. After all, I am a butler to die for! Oh, and I won't be trying to kill myself anymore. With Sebastian's help I'm sure I will find that there is much to live for!" Grell played along, but Sebastian felt a twinge of despair over what kind of "help" he had in mind.

Glancing down at his pocket watch, Sebastian frowned. "Because of this mess, the master's breakfast won't be finished on time. Bard, please do what you can to clean up. I will show Grell to a washroom and I will be back to finish the breakfast shortly. And Bard, please do not bring any more flame throwers into this kitchen. NOMOREFLAMETHROWERSINTHEKITCHEN." A smile of warning appeared on Sebastian's face before he left with the overcooked Grell.

Bard turned to the counter where his leg of lamb sat charred and smoking. As he began to clean up, he spoke aloud to no one in particular. "He said it twice, didn't he?"

* * *

thanks again to everyone who continues to read! next time: we get to see sebastians bed room! so stay tuned XD


	6. Chapter 6

okay, before people start assuming im one of those authors who writes something then NEVER finishes it (ie gives up), please bear witness to the fact that i have in fact updated!!! after an unknown amount of time (a month and three weeks) i finally got some solid ideas together and made time to sit down and write. as some of you probably know, i actually finished my other story, but i think this one wont be done for many more chapters given the pace i write and the ideas i have. to be honest, i was worried about what would happen in the story because i hadnt planned it out after the chapter that will come after this one. nothing was coming to me and i couldnt see how i could end it or even make it interesting. but somehow another small wave of creativity hit, and i think i have the general idea down for the whole story. so fear not! there will be an ending! anyway, thank you thank you thank you so much for sticking with me. oh, and if you get a chance (and you havent done it already), read the other fics about grell because they are all really interesting and entertaining. :3 do it! do it nao!!! (no wait..do it after you read this. ha ha.)

so, thank you EVERYONE who added this to their favorites and alerts, as well as reviewers:

to heero yuy: yeah, i was thinking they kind of slip those visuals in and i wasnt sure how many people noticed that its his room, but i did! and you did too! (lol at the picture of ciel)

to naria: i really like grells personality. i want to write more of him being murderous but there isnt reason to yet. anyway, im soooo glad you appreciate that hes not just GAY. :)

to lollipop: thanks. im glad you like it. and there is much reason to feel bad for sebby. *pats his head* but hes a demon, so i think hell be tough enough.

to viburnum: heh, i dont think im a genius. -_-; far from it actually. but i guess i know what id enjoy seeing happen. but thank you for all your support. and ive recently become more interested in madam red (more than i was before), so i might do that at some point.

* * *

Grell found himself standing outside yet another door in the Phantomhive's vast mansion. The building itself was almost labrynthical and he was amazed Sebastian was able to respond promptly to his master's calls from whichever room he happened to be in. But, given the man wasn't really human, he supposed it wasn't such a wonder after all. Regardless, Grell was getting tired of hanging out in various hallways.

"Hey, Sebas-chan. Did you really have to bring me all this way just to clean up? I mean, are there really no washrooms on the entire first floor where the kitchen was?" Grell put his hands on his hips and did his best to look annoyed.

"Well, seeing as how you will be joining this household for the time being," Sebastian did his best to smile despite the twitches of anger that kept making their way to the surface, "I thought it would be best to bring you here instead of hosing you down on the front lawn. Besides... we have _things_ we need to discuss."

Given the nature of his visit, this discussion of '_things_' sounded like serious enough business to Grell, and he figured he may as well drop the immature act for a while. "Alright, alright. I get it. So, what is this place, and why are we not going in yet anyway?"

Sebastian sighed and placed his hand on the door knob. "Now Grell, please do your best to stay calm and not do anything unnecessary."

"Tch. I never do anything unnecessary. And when am I not calm?" Grell was feeling slightly offended, especially after he had decided to go out of his way and play nice. Then it dawned on him. He knew what was behind this door, and he began to fill with excitement. "Oh! Sebas-chan!! Is it? Is it really?? Can it be? IS THIS YOUR ROOM?!"

Grell bounced around the hallway and clapped his hands in a fit of joy, all seriousness and maturity lost. On the other end of the emotional spectrum, Sebastian stood with his hand still on the unturned door knob looking disgusted and slightly amazed at Grell's actions.

"If this is your idea of 'necessary' and 'calm', then perhaps we don't need to continue in each other's company for today after all" Sebastian threatened.

This got Grell's attention right away and he brought himself under control. "Eh? Don't say that! For you, I promise to be good," he said with a wink. "Now shall we go in?"

Grell held his breath as Sebastian slowly opened the door. His curiosity over what the demon's room would look like was just about to kill him. Would there be blood? Would there be dead bodies? Would there be satanic symbols scratched on the walls and images of rooks and ravens framed above his bed?

It was obvious from his eagerness what the diluted death god was thinking, and Sebastian wasn't about to get roped into a debate about common misconceptions of demons. He figured the best way to explain what a typical demon's living quarters looked like was to simply open the door. With that, he pushed it wide open and curteously gestured for Grell to enter before him.

"...Ehh..?" Grell stared wide-eyed into the room with a look of confusion and surprise. At first he just remained standing in the hallway, but as Sebastian ushered him in he slowly made his way, completely distracted by his unexpected surroundings. This had to have been the most plain, boring, and wholly uninspired room Grell had ever seen, and he was horrified by it.

The walls where eggshell white with no variations or embellishments, and the carpet was an all too complimentary navy blue. There were two inconspicuous doors, likely closets, and a complete lack of windows. Against one wall was a wooden desk and stool that looked as if they hadn't been used in some time, given the visible dust on both. Against the opposite wall was the bed, which seemed slightly smaller than expected. Its simple brass frame did nothing to help the unattractiveness of its plain white linens. Next to the bed was a predictable square-cut bureau, and on the other side of that hung an oval mirror with an uncreative metal frame. The only thing in the room that could even be considered decoration was a portrait of that unsmiling brat, Ciel.

The disappointment Grell felt was sickening, but at least he was able to see where Sebastian slept. He walked over and casually sat down on the bed. "So this is where you spend your nights? How dull. I expected much more from a man like you, Sebastian."

Sebastian had already shut the door behind them, and facing away from the bed he began to unbutton his tailcoat jacket. He subtley glanced at the death god behind him through narrowed eyes. "Don't get any strange ideas. As a demon I needn't sleep. I haven't used that bed in weeks." He held up his jacket, studying the holes burnt into the arm. He sighed. "Another piece of clothing beyond repair. Perhaps my shirt won't be in such poor condition."

Grell watched, feeling unsure of the atmosphere. He was brought to Sebastian's room for a talk, right? And here he was sitting on the bed while the demon undressed before him as if it was the most natural thing. In his fantasies he would have jumped all over a situation like this, but seeing as how this was real life, he was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, which was rather rare for him.

Sebastian had already removed his vest, and his tie hung undone around his neck. He started undoing the buttons to his shirt. About half way down, he seemed to remember Grell's presence. He looked over his shoulder to address him. "Oh, Grell-san, please feel free to use my private washroom. It is through the left most door over there."

The flippant way Sebastian had spoken to him made Grell feel even more awkward. When he didn't reply, Sebastian turned to him questioningly. He came over to the bed and pulled the glove off his left hand with his teeth. Grell could only watch, clueless as to why any of this was happening. Sebastian knelt in front of him and raised his black-nailed hand to Grell's face, briefly rubbing at his cheek. Then he lowered his hand and turned it palm up as if offering it to the death god. Grell's mouth opened slightly in his surprise, revealing some of his razor sharp teeth, and a light blush rose on his cheeks. Was this really happening?

"Grell. You're still filthy, you know. Just look at the soot that was on your face. Now please go bathe, as I have much to do this morning without having to baby sit you." Sebastian's tone was less than pleasant. Grell looked down at Sebastian's hand again and realized he wasn't offering it, but showing what had been rubbed off of his face. In his embarrassment over misunderstanding what was going on, Grell blushed deeper.

"Ah, I... I see. I apologize for acting strange. Uh, excuse me then. I'll be borrowing your bath." Awkwardly Grell stood up and made his way to the washroom, wiping at the forgotten soot on his face as he did so.

When the door closed behind Grell, Sebastian sighed in exasperation and rose to his feet. He stared at the closed door until he hear the water running, then turned to finish changing his clothes. From his closet he took out a clean jacket and shirt and began to dress. He put on his vest and made sure he checked his pocket watch as he did so. Ciel would be angry that breakfast was so delayed. He pulled his arms through his jacket sleeves and tied his tie in a clean, strict knot, then headed to the door. As he left he could still hear the water running, and the expression on his face did not carry even a hint of emotion.

* * *

okay, NAO go read everyone elses! and tell me what you thought of this chapter while youre at it. ^_~ theres more to come, but be patient. meanwhile, stop by kateskirmish. deviantart .com to see my absurd grell fanarts, yes?


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone! its been a long time, huh? ^_^' well it took about a quarter year for me to feel motivated, but im finally updating. it may be a while before i update after this, but rest assured...i WILL keep working on this. im so glad to hear that people are enjoying the story so far. i wasnt sure what type of response the last chapter would have, but its been really positive and i just cant describe how happy the comments ive received make me. XD im always surprised when someone adds my writing to their faves or puts it on alert. thank you so, so, SO much to you all. it really does mean a lot.

if you guys are interested (and havent checked it out already) feel free to stop by my dA page: .com where i have way too many grell fanarts. XD dA is where i spend most my days, so if you ever want to contact me i check there frequently. anyway, much love to you guys, and heres the new chapter for you....

* * *

"Well this is different." Grell spoke quietly to himself. Leaning against the closed door inside Sebastian's private washroom, he contemplated the situation. He had just suffered through a rather embarrassing moment in front of the demon, but now he had escaped to a new level of awkwardness. Did Sebastian really expect him to strip naked and soak in his tub? A blush rose on Grell's cheeks and he put his hands to his still dirty face. "I suppose it's exactly what he expects." With a large breath and a sigh, Grell walked over to the footed tub and turned on the water.

The washroom Sebastian kept was immaculate. The white tile was spotless and the mirrors were sparkling. Several white washcloths sat folded on a small table near the tub. It was a wonder that a demon would keep such a pristine bath, and Grell couldn't help but feel like he really didn't know Sebastian at all.

As the tub water filled, he walked over to the free standing sink against one of the walls and looked into the mirror hanging above it. "Tch. How unlady-like." Grell was frustrated over forgetting himself in the excitement of the day's happenings as well as the state his dirty face was in. He took off his black gloves and laid them over the side of the sink, then removed his vest and his favorite ribbon tie. After he had undone the buttons on his shirt, he pulled his hair back away from his face with one hand and turned the water on with the other.

Grell splashed his face clean. The water was cold, but it felt refreshing. He straightened and again looked in the mirror as he let the excess water drip down his face and off his chin. "Really. What am I doing here?" It was true that he had some misgivings about coming to play with Sebastian now that he was there, but he wasn't about to runaway at this point. That really wasn't his style, and he'd be damned if he passed up an opportunity like this even if it meant he had to struggle through whatever awkward, embarrassing situations he found himself in.

A knock at the door broke Grell of his thoughts. He jumped a little in surprise, but did his best to keep his determination. "Ah just a moment!" he called out.

He hurried to the tub and turned off the water, which was just about full anyway, then made his way to the door. He took one more deep breath and mentally prepared himself to be the usual outgoing, unbeatable smiling shinigami that Sebastian had come to expect (and maybe one day would admire?). With that he threw himself into a cute _you-startled-me-while-I-was-undressing_ pose and pulled open the door. "Oh, my Sebas-cha-" Grell froze immediately and his smile disappeared to a look of unexpectedness and slight humiliation when he realized who was at the door.

"Oh dear! I beg your pardon for intruding, but Sebastian requested that I bring you these fresh towels." Standing before him with red cheeks and a nervous smile was not Sebastian, but the Phantomhive's clumsy resident maid. Maylene focused her gaze to the floor, pushed up her heavy round glasses and muttered seemingly to herself. "But to walk in on such a scene. How bad of me. If I had known you would be undressing…"

Once the surprise wore off, Grell grabbed his white dress shirt closed and took the towels from the befuddled maid who seemed to have steam visibly coming from her head. "Alright well thank you. I have the towels so you can go now." He wondered if there would ever be a moment without embarrassment in this mansion.

Having Grell actually speak to her seemed to snap Maylene out of her daze. "Oh that's right. Sebastian-san also wanted me to ask if there's anything else you need. He said two blunderers like us would get along marvelously." She gave a small smile of apology for that last bit. "Ah! But you hardly seem like the same butler I remember! I heard Madam Red's death was quite a shock to you and there were some changes, but I would have never guessed that this is you, Grell-san! I'm glad to see you are doing well, and if it's not too much to say, I think your hair looks stunning."

Grell was a little annoyed at the second hand insult Sebastian sent his way, but he was more taken aback and oddly touched by the maid's remarks. "Yes, I have changed quite a bit from when you saw me last, but I assure you I'm still a butler to die for!" He smiled happily as he loved saying that phrase. "And you might say the color of my hair resonates with the passions of my former mistress."

"Oh yes! I see what you mean. Ah! But you should return to your bath as the water will cool if I keep you here talking. I apologize." Maylene smiled, gave a small bow and turned to leave. "Sebastian will return shortly. He would like you to wait here for him."

"I understand. Thank you." Grell closed the door as Maylene left. He didn't expect to feel happy to see the brat's servants, but now that he thought about it, maybe he really had some things in common with them. On the other hand, they were only human after all. That maid may be a nice girl, but Grell, the infamous red god of death, was hardly interested in _nice girls_. He shrugged, set the towels down and proceeded to prepare for his bath.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright finally an update! I swear I've got a solid outline for the next two or three chapters, and I apologize for how slowly the story moves. ^^;; Thank you EVERYONE who was kind enough to add this to your alerts/favorites and everyone who reviewed. All your encouragement makes me really want to see this story through. *hugs* So it's turning out to not really be a lovey story like I had originally intended, but I'm hoping to keep it interesting and fun. I even have an antagonist I'm working on so there will be an actual plot! yay! Well this chapter here took about two hours to write out, and that's even with the outline I had. *sweatdrop* Even though I write such short chapters, I hope you can enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with me everyone!!!!

* * *

It was a scene Grell had never imagined would be become reality. Somehow he had managed to worm his way into the Phantomhive's mansion and now found himself soaking in Sebastian's tub as clumps of dried blood dissolved out of his long, red hair and into the water. He disinterestedly wondered whose blood it was and if it would leave a pink ring in the tub. Well, if anyone was able to clean up a blood tinged bathtub until it shined spotlessly, it was the demon butler he had fallen for.

Grell sinked lower into the water until his eyes peeked out over the surface. He was sulking. Nothing had gone as he expected and he was feeling incredibly out of place. Was the awkwardness he was enduring really worth a shot at the elegant, red eyed man? He contemplated just taking his day with Sebastian now, doing his best to at least steal a kiss from the man, and then leaving. He could make a show of it and depart in a flashy manner. It'd be an easy out. But then again, he was in a rare position to learn more about the mysterious demon and possibly get closer to him.

Emerging from the bathroom wearing nothing but a fluffy, white towel and carrying his dirty clothes, Grell found he was alone in Sebastian's room. A freshly pressed shirt was laid out on the bed next to an immaculately folded waist coat and pair of trousers. Assuming the outfit was left for him, Grell discarded his towel and dressed. Everything fit to a T, and he was amazed that Sebastian had found appropriate clothing in his petite size on such short notice. Grell reached for the red coat he couldn't bear to depart with and fished around in the pockets until he had them emptied. In his hands he held a red handkerchief, a small notebook with an attached pen, a pressed rose that came from a bouquet William had once given him, and of course, the new small scissors which had also come from Will. Grell took a moment to survey his possessions. He slipped the rose into his notebook, bared his teeth at the miniscule death scythes with at "Tch", and shoved everything into the pockets of his new outfit. After he had carefully folded up the worn red coat and set it aside, he took a look around the room.

"Well. Sebas-chan wanted me to wait for him here, but what does he expect me to do in the mean time?" Grell stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips talking aloud to the portrait of the frowning young Count Phantomhive that hung next to Sebastian's unused desk. He was getting annoyed with the entire situation, and as his patience wore thin, his curiosity began to take hold.

---

Having served his master a proper, yet quite late, breakfast, Sebastian headed down the hallway towards his room. As he neared, he feared he would open the door to find Grell waiting in his bed, wearing nothing but a towel- or worse. Luckily this was not the case, but what Sebastian found was still extremely displeasing.

Though posing as a human, Sebastian did not have a large amount of personal possessions, so it was quite a surprise to find the few things he did own strewn across the entire room as if a hurricane had blown by. The place was a mess. Bed sheets were pulled back and seemingly dragged halfway across the room, clothes spilled out of the open closet, and all the drawers of both the desk and bureau were pulled out with papers littering the floor. Sebastian tried desperately to keep from dashing across the room and strangling the death god until he spat blood. Even the wet towel Grell had used after Sebastian so generously lent him the private washroom was on the floor, likely ruining the fine Brussels carpet as he stared down at it.

"Ah! Sebas-chan, you've returned!" Grell greeted the butler with a cheery smile as he nonchalantly dropped more papers, these looking like very official documents, onto the floor where they met others of their kind.

"Grell.." Sebastian seethed with anger and frustration, but did his best to maintain control as he walked toward the impudent death god. "What do you think you're doing? How dare- "

He stopped abruptly, feeling something shatter under his foot. Sebastian took a half step back and looked down to find the portrait of Ciel laying on the floor mostly obscured by Grell's wet towel, and now with a large crack across the center, running the length of the frame. That was the last straw. This man, death god or not, was going to get what was coming to him.

In a flash Sebastian was across the room and had Grell pinned to the wall. His demon eyes flared bright red and his smile made him look like a slightly crazed maniac. "Now, Grell Sutcliff, you shall be punished. We can end this farce of a 'deal' right here, regardless of whatever my master promised you."

Despite the intense aura emanating from the demon before him, Grell seemed more annoyed than intimidated and fearful for his life. "You'd like to be rid of me, wouldn't you, Sebas-chan? Feh. You know as well as I do that you'll never go back on an order given by that spoiled brat with a superiority complex."

Grell's unconcerned reaction to his threats made Sebastian even more frustrated. "My master has- "

"Oh I see," Grell interrupted. "It's all that stupid contract's fault. Isn't that right? So if it didn't exist, Sebas-chan would be mine for the taking."

Sebastian pulled back, not quite understanding what Grell was alluding to. Seeing the slight confusion on Sebastian's face, Grell smiled and continued. "All we need to do is eliminate either the contractor or contractee." His smile grew into a menacing grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sebastian's own eyes widened as he looked in disbelief at the smug death god in front of him. The two shared a brief moment of understanding in deadly silence before they both bolted into action.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: oh goodness. its been almost nine months since i last updated this. IM SO SORRY. DX but ive somehow gotten motivated enough to sit down and write out this chapter! not much really happens, so dont get your hopes up for anything amazing. :/ but hopefully this will prove that i havent forgotten about this fic! hmm.. i guess i dont really have too much to say about this beyond apologies for lateness. um i guess i should mention that i have super terrible motivation issues, so i really cant say when the next chapter will be. sorry sorry sorry! i PROMISE there will be more some day though.

most importantly, id like to thank all of my reviewers, past and present: Lehst, Naria (lol ilu), Female Heero Yuy (i miss you since i havent been on ffnet much), TastyFantasy, Belle-manon, Michiko-Michan, Shikon Entity Shinobu, EmoLollipop, Viburnum (oh goodness. your praises are over the top!), phantompath (glad to see youre back on dA! good luck with your requests!), Sorryll, DarkBlueKitsune, whoever that anonymous reader was (lol), The Phantom Devil, Carrot The LuvMachine, Splat Danger, Envy, arianauchiha, Love in Snow, thy pantaloons, Kenoma, Voltrix (ha ha i love when people spaz like that), UchihaxSasukexox, petitcuppycake, ELunamoon (as someone who loves your fics, i feel honored that you like this! also, im glad ive been able to get to know you on dA), LovelyWickedDescet (lol you definitely have some grand ideas! i hope youre writing a lot!), the scarlet butterfly (aww youre always so sweet. :3), Nightmare Asylum, Bloodroot Godot, Nekoarini (I SEE YOU. I SEE YOU IN THE FANCLUB! XD), BunnyBunBun, Kayla The Strange (omg this is your favorite? thank you! i was pleased when people said that early on, but now there are so many other good fics out there too!), Katina Uchiha, Ren. YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY AMAZING. (and awesome)

just to recap since its been a while for some of us, grell just destroyed sebas's room and threatened to get rid of the contract by either eliminating either the contractor or contractee. sebas is pissed. now off we go!

* * *

In the study on the other end of the mansion, Ciel sat at his desk enjoying the quiet solitude that seemed to be so rare in the recent days. Attacks on the premises had been more frequent as enemies of the Queen spread word of the young watchdog's age. It was as if underground networks of drug traffickers, black market merchants and other nefarious groups were sending more thugs than usual to the Phantomhive's residence. But that didn't worry the young earl. As long as they were simple humans he knew Sebastian would keep things around the mansion like clockwork.

It was in this instant that the large double doors in front of him burst open revealing the butler Ciel was just contemplating. The shock of the disruption startled Ciel, and he dropped the black toy sheep and the small wooden figure of a girl in a red dress he had been mindlessly playing with while sitting there lost in his thoughts.

A split second after Sebastian appeared, Ciel heard the large Venetian windows behind him fly open. The long, elegant drapes blew inwards brushing by both sides of his desk as the earl sat staring forward at Sebastian with a wide look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of- " he started, embarrassed to be caught playing with toys while pretending to be busy at work. His voice quickly dropped off as he saw his loyal, esteemed butler sprint towards him with a murderous look in his eye.

In the split second that all of this was taking place, Grell had appeared in the window behind the earl and prepared to pounce. If he couldn't have Sebastian because of this stupid contract, he would just get rid of the brat. He sprung from his place in the window sill toward the back of Ciel with deadly accuracy befitting of a god of death. A vicious grin spread across his face.

In the same instant that Sebastian rushed forward towards Ciel, a tiny glint caught his eye as if Grell had removed something small and metallic from his pocket. It was only visible for the shortest moment, but the demon's eyes were very sharp. Whatever Grell had in his possession, it seemed he intended to use it to harm the young master.

Ciel's eyes went wide when Sebastian approached the desk at full speed. For a second he thought his butler would crash right into him, but right as his stride reached the desk, Sebastian gracefully and nimbly jumped up with one foot, then pushed off the desk with the other, breaking the small toy sheep Ciel seemed to be so fond of in the process. Even in all the commotion and confusion, Ciel couldn't help but feel amazed by Sebastian as he leaped above his master, missing his face by mere inches.

Sebastian flew over Ciel directly at Grell, who was falling downwards with a crazed look in his eye. The demon narrowed his own calculating eyes and trained them at the death god before him. The two intersected with the full force of their momentum.

When their bodies collided, Grell was surprised to find that Sebastian had wrapped his arms around him in a full embrace. In that single moment the two men met face to face midair and Grell blushed in his astonishment, all previous thoughts of killing the brat blown away. Everything moved as if in slow motion and Grell felt like he could see and observe everything that was happening. He saw Ciel below him sitting frozen with surprise at his desk, he saw the drapes rustling from the breeze in his peripheral vision, and directly in front of him he saw Sebastian's face. And what was this? The demon was smiling.

Grell's heart only had time for one excited beat before everything he perceived sped up to a normal speed and he realized he was being hurled backwards out of the window he had just jumped from. Sebastian had used his weight to not only block the attack on Ciel, but he was able to grab onto Grell and use their combined momentum to rotate the two a full 360 degrees while Grell's attention had been focused on him. It was an easy matter to use the built up force from the spin to chuck the red haired death god out the window, especially with how caught off guard he had been.

It was a long fall as Grell plummeted towards the beautifully pruned hedges below with an incredulous look of disbelief. He could see Sebastian leaning out the study's large window to watch as he fell, a smile on the demon's face all the while. Grell landed in one of the scratchy hedges with a violent thump, but was relatively unscathed. He sat there rubbing his sore back with a pained frown, but felt thankful that he was a death god and not a weak, fragile human. But even with his increased strength, it was quite a fall, and he suddenly felt fatigued from the excitement of the morning. Grell laid back against the sprigs of the crushed bush underneath and let unconsciousness wash over him.

Above in the study, Ciel was finally getting a grip on what had transpired. "Was that Grell just now? Why are the two of you jumping around my study like monkeys? You know, Sebastian, this is hardly what I meant when I told you to keep Grell from interfering while I'm busy with work." Ciel crossed his small arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair with an annoyed aura around him as if he hadn't just been wide eyed with surprise moments before.

Sebastian turned from the window and approached the desk to stand to the right of Ciel's chair. He placed a hand over his chest, lightly closed his eyes and bowed his head a bit. "I deeply apologize for the inconvenience I have created, young master. You have my most sincere word that there will be no further interferences while you are working."

With that Sebastian straightened to his normal, composed posture. "Surely your work is- " His voice trailed off as he looked down to the desk in front of Ciel to see what was being worked on, his eyes falling on the small doll with the red dress and the broken wooden sheep.

Blushing slightly in his embarrassment, Ciel looked up at Sebastian defensively, then turned his chair toward the window and away from his demon butler. "I was merely inspecting some new prototypes for Funtom's summer line." He hoped Sebastian couldn't sense the guilt in his voice.

"Ah. I see. In that case I would also like to apologize for breaking an important product. I will fix it immediately."

Sebastian's voice was not mocking or patronizing in any way, but carried his usual capable air. For some reason that always annoyed Ciel even more. "Never mind that, Sebastian. You know well enough we have an important guest coming later this afternoon. I don't pretend to know why you've been wasting your time entertaining Grell all morning, but do not forget to put the mansion in order by the time of his arrival. It is quite important that you know your priorities, Sebastian." Ciel did well with throwing authority into his words, especially when it came to ordering his most flawless servant.

Sebastian walked around to the front of the desk as his master spoke. Before he turned to leave, he knelt down on one knee and bowed deeply towards the small boy whose chair was still turned towards the large open window. "Yes, my lord."

After his butler departed and he heard the door shut behind him, Ciel tentatively turned his chair back towards the desk. Maybe inviting Grell into their lives wasn't such a bright idea after all. Even if it was something Sebastian could easily handle, he hadn't intended to get attacked by the gender confused death god. But it was no matter at this point. What's done was done, and he had more important tasks at hand. Ciel wondered silently how his newest guest would react to his age upon his arrival. He stared off into the space of the once again quiet study until his gaze landed on the toys on his desk. Both wooden figures had been stood up to face him, but more noticeable was the black sheep that had just been broken and splintered. It was now fixed without even the slightest sign of a scratch on it. In fact, it may have even looked better than when it was bran new. Ciel let out a sardonic breath of laughter. "Heh. He's a hell of a butler, isn't he."


End file.
